


Soul Mates

by SyllabusArtist



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Boys in dresses, Cute, Fairs, Fluff, M/M, Tom in a dress, awkward noobs, cute Tom, cute dates, date planner!Star, hella fluff, marco diaz - Freeform, prince of hell, tom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyllabusArtist/pseuds/SyllabusArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the two people dancing under the blood moon don't end up being Star and Marco but end up being Tom and Marco Instead? This is the story of what happens when a demon named Tom and a Boy named Marco end up becoming soul mates.</p><p> </p><p>(Star Vs. The forces of evil and all of the characters do not belong to me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The blood Moon Ball

“I already told you what piece of music I wanted to be playing” Tom groaned as he glared at the monster behind the piano. “I’m sorry I was-” Tom held his hand up. “Shut up, just fix it. I want this to be perfect for star and me” Tom stood glaring at the monster who was fumbling through pieces of sheet music, trying to find the correct one. The lights in the room went down and Tom smiled as he turned around to look for star. It was almost time for the Blood moon dance and he and Star needed to be in the right spot. He weaved his way through the crowd of monsters, searching for her blonde hair. He began growing worried when he didn’t see her. He pushed his way to the front of the circle of monsters were standing. He smiled in relief when he saw star in the middle of the circle but, who the hell was she dancing with?

His eyes were slow turning red as he rushed forward. The light wasn’t shining down yet (thankfully) so he had time to get rid of, whoever this was, and dance with Star. “Hey” He yelled as he grabbed the boys shirt, yanking him forward. “Who are you? Why are you dancing with my Star?” Tom reached up to the mask the boy was wearing and yanked it off. “Marco?” Tom’s eyes were still slowly going red. “Uh, Hey Tom” Tom went to yell at him but the lights went off.

Tom went to pull his hands back but it was too late, the red light was shining down on the two boys, leaving everything cloaked in the inky darkness except them. “Oh no” Tom groaned as he went to pull his hands away but Marco reached up and grabbed them, pulling them too his waist, his eyes were open a bit wider then they usually were. “I don’t know why but I can’t stop staring at you” Marco said as he put his arms around Tom’s neck. Tom went too pull his hands away again but Marco was already pulling him along, dancing around the circular space.

The urge to pull away slowly left him as his eyes returned to there normal colors. He allowed himself to be led by Marco (considering Marco was a far better dancer) “Marco” Tom sat there stunned as he felt Marco being yanked away from him. “Marco snap out of it!” He heard Star say. He reached forward and grabbed Marco’s arm, pulling him back towards himself. 

“Don’t touch him!” Tom yelled as he held his arms around Marco’s head protectively. He didn’t know why but a sudden wave of possessiveness washed over his body as his eyes lit red and he held Marco closer to his chest. “Rainbow ice-” Marco turned his head and threw his arms up, a difficult task when you have a demon clutching you to their chest, “Star, Star, Hey Calm down you don’t need to use your wand.” The Red light of the moon had disappeared the moment Star had grabbed Marco yet nobody dare move. 

“What is going on?” She asked. Tom sighed angrily as he grumbled under his breathe, his eyes still red causing his voice to sound distorted. “Stupid Blood moon, Stupid hell, Stupid Demon Prom” Marco brought his hands up to Toms that were still wrapped around his body and lightly touched his arm. Tom’s eyes went back to normal and he looked down at Marco. After realizing what he was doing he pulled his arms away and stepped back.

“Leave” Star walked forward so she was standing next to Marco. “Tom what the heck Is going on” Tom shook his head and turned around. “Leave” Star sighed angirly as she grabbed Marco’s hand tugging him back towards the elevator. Tom looked back at them, his eyes landing on Star’s grip on Marco’s wrist and a wave of anger and jealousy shot through him but he calmed down when he was handed his bunny.

Did that kid even know the magnitude of what he had just done? Dancing with Tom under the blood moon wasn’t one of his greatest ideas. Tom sighed as he used his dimensional scissors to get back to his palace. He walked into the front doors, ignoring everyone until he got up to his room. He threw himself onto his bed and did one thing that he knew he had too, He screamed. He was furious, but no matter how hard he tried his anger wasn’t directed at Marco. He groaned as he rolled over in his bed and threw his black covers over his head. Maybe this was all some sick nightmare, a twisted dream of some sort. Tom wanted to believe that was the answer but he knew it wasn’t. 

Marco wasn’t terrible; he was adorable and was overall a really sweet kid. His hair was cute, and he had a nice smile. His eyes twinkled and reminded Tom of galaxies (He’s seen quite a few) and he was a really good dancer. Tom groaned as he pushed his head into his pillow. He didn’t know if it was a side effect of having him and Marco’s souls linked or something else but he couldn’t stop thinking about Marco. About Marco’s hair, his smile, the way he talked, the way he danced. Tom could feel his cheeks heat up. He may be a demon but he was actually a pretty timid person.

Being rejected over and over by Star had made him go from an out going flirt to a shy, self conscious introvert. Now he can’t even think about liking anyone else but Marco. As he lay there on his bed Tom had an overwhelming urge to see Marco but he really didn’t know what would happen if he did. Was Marco feeling like this too? After debating with himself for a moment he stood up, grabbing his dimensional scissors and opening a portal to Marco’s house. 

He stepped through, hesitation laced into his bones as he walked towards the house. He would just climb to his window; see Marco, then leave, fast, simple, and easy. He got to the boys window with little difficulty. He peered inside the half open window and saw Marco laying down in his bed. There he was done. He turned to jump down but voice stopped him. “Tom” Tom turned around to see Marco staring at him. “How did you know it was me?” Marco sat up. “I don’t know I could, sense you, I guess” Tom nodded as he pulled the window open and sat on the window sill.

“Do you even know what happened?” Tom asked. Marco shook is head no. Tom scoffed, of course he didn’t know. “Well long story short, we’re soul mates” Marco choked on air as he brought his hands up to his throat. “I just met you this morning what do you mean we’re soul mates?!” Tom swung his feet back and forth over the side of the windowsill. “I mean that our souls are now linked for eternity” Marco groaned as he fell back on his bed. “That explains why I can’t stop thinking about you” 

“awe, you were thinking about me?” Tom said in a high pitched voice. “Oh shut up” Tom sighed as he looked up at the sky. “As far as I know there’s no way to reverse it. We’ll just have to live with it.” Marco wanted to complain about having to be with Tom for eternity, but he couldn’t find a reason to. “Oh and if one of us thinks intimate thoughts about someone other than each other the person who isn’t gets stung, For example if I was thinking about kissing Star you would get the feeling of being stung somewhere on your body.”

Marco nodded, still in a slight daze at the fact that he had a soul mate, a demon one at that. “So I’ll know if you think about someone. Also I tend to get uhm, possessive, over my things so I’m not responsible for whatever happens to anyone that touches you” Marco looked at Tom in disbelief. “What do you mean ‘your things’ I don’t belong too you.” Tom held up his finger. “You belong to me and vice versa, I belong too you as well.” Marco laid down and threw his cover over his head.

“That’s enough demon soul mate talk for tonight. Do me a favor and never talk too me again please and thank you” Tom scoffed. “you know that’s not going to happen.” Marco didn’t respond. Tom stepped into Marco’s room and walked over to his bed. He leaned down and moved Marco’s cover away from his face. He leaned down and lightly kissed Marco’s head. “Goodnight Marco.” Marco covered his burning face with his hands as Tom went back over to the window and jumped out of it. He went back to his palace and went too his room. He covered his put his face in his hands and sighed. He could not believe he just kissed Marco’s head, he may have looked calm and like it wasn’t affecting him but on the inside he was freaking out.  
He lay down in his bed and pulled the covers up around him. He didn’t know what was going to happen tomorrow but he knew one thing.

He was defiantly going to see Marco again.


	2. Seeing Marco

When Tom had woken up he was in a surprisingly good mood. Usually his mornings consisted of him waking up, breaking something, then angrily petting his rabbit until he calmed down. He hummed lightly as he stood up and grabbed his bunny from where it usually slept in its bunny bed. “Hey there” He said as he held the bunny close too his chest. He always felt bad when he pet the bunny when he was angry so he used the moments, like now, when he wasn’t mad to pet it gently. He let out a small excited squeak. He needed to get ready too go see Marco. 

He sat the bunny down on his bed and walked over to his closet, browsing through his suits. After rummaging through his closet he decided on a black suit that had a white dress shirt and a  
Black bowtie. After he changed he stood in front of his mirror, fixing all of the little mistakes he saw. He knew that the way his left sleeve crinkled slightly around his elbow wouldn’t other Marco but it would drive him insane if he didn’t fix it. After deciding that he looked decent he called for his carriage and went to earth.

He arrived in a few seconds; he opened the carriage door and glanced out at Marco’s school building. He didn’t want to just waltz in there like he did with Star so he sat in his carriage nervously staring at his nails until he heard the faint sound of the bell signaling the end of the school day. He watched the crowd of students exit the building, some people whispering and staring at his carriage and the unicorn skeleton that was pulling it. He opened the door and got out. He leaned against the door and crossed his arms across his chest, waiting for Marco too come out. He spotted Marco walking with star and he waved at them. 

Star spotted him first, Star grabbed Marco’s elbow and turned around, walking back into the school. Tom sighed as he pushed himself off of the carriage and ran after the two. “Marco!” he called out as he ran towards them. “Hey guys” Star rolled her eyes as she looked at Tom. “I already told you that I’m not going-” Tom held up his hands as he looked over at Marco. “I’m not here to court you Star, I’m here to see Marco” Star looked slightly taken aback. “So you don’t like me anymore, you like Marco?” Tom nodded. Star let out a squeal as she pushed Marco towards him. “It’s a miracle. Here you go” Marco turned and looked at Star. “I was wondering why you seemed so out of it today but now I know why. “Marco looked at her confused. “You like Tom~”

“What, I, I don’t, We, I” Star held her hand up. “Oh my, gosh oh my gosh, oh my gosh. You two are so cute” She was smiling then she stopped. “I know what I need too do. I need to set a date up for you two” Marco held his hands up in. “Please don’t. I don’t even know if I-” Tom cut him off. “That would be awesome. You’re an amazing planner Star so I have high expectations for this” Star nodded. “I’m going guys, I’ll be back later!” She said happily as she cut a portal open with her scissors. Marco went to stop her but by the time he raised his hand she was already gone.

“Hi Marco” Tom said reached out and hugged him. “Why are you and Star setting up dates, I barley even know you. I don’t even know if I like you yet.” Tom shrugged his shoulders, “Isn’t that what dates are for, getting to know your significant other?” Marco sighed as he pulled away from Toms hug. “Ya, I guess” Marco reached up and held his chin thoughtfully. “Why did you come here anyway Tom?” Marco asked as he walked towards the school exit. Tom shrugged his shoulders. “I wanted too see you” Marco laughed. “You’re super cheesy, did you know that?” Tom shrugged his shoulders again. “I try’ the two walked to the exit, Marco occasionally glancing over at Tom who had put his hands in his pockets. 

“I think you missed the bus” Tom said as he looked around at the empty parking lot. “Ya, I guess I’ll have to walk home” Tom shook his head as he grabbed Marco’s hand, leading him towards the carriage. “I’ll take you home.” Tom knew he was blushing but he didn’t let it affect him as he pulled the carriage door open. “Uh you don’t have too; I can walk its fine.” Tom lightly pushed Marco towards the open door. “What kind of soul mate would I be if I let you walk home” Marco covered his face as he stepped into the carriage.

Tom followed behind him, sitting down across from the boy. “How long will it take us too get there?” Tom shrugged his shoulders. “As long as you want. Could be in a few seconds, minutes, hours, it’s whatever you want” Marco turned to look out of the carriage window. He was tempted to just tell him a few seconds, just to get it over with but, something about sitting here with Tom felt, Nice? “A few minutes I guess.” Tom almost let out a small squeak. He said a few minutes, that means he wants to be around him right? 

“So what’s school like?” Tom asked as he placed his head in his head in his hands. “Same as any school I guess” Marco said as he shrugged his shoulders. Tom frowned “Well what is that like?” Marco looked away from the slowly moving scenery to look at Tom. “What do you mean, you’ve gone to school haven’t you” Tom shook his head. “I was taught at the palace.” Marco made a face of understanding before looking back out of the window. “It’s pretty boring. All I did was sit in plastic chairs for 8 hours while listening to teachers rant about things that I could care less about.”

Despite the lack of details in the sentence Tom was smiling, he was happy to learn about human culture. “Hey Tom” Tom snapped out of his thoughts as he looked up at Marco. “Yes” Marco folded his legs and sat up straighter in the cushioned seat. “Is there a reason why when you get angry a lot?” Tom looked down at his folded hands. “I’m not sure it just kind of, happens.” Marco nodded. “I could help you” Tom looked away from his hands. “Help you f-figure out why you get so mad” Marco said as he turned and looked out the window once more so Tom couldn’t see the faint pink that dusted across his cheeks.

“Would you really help me?” Tom asked as he leaned forward, a smile breaking out across his face, “Well, ya. Were supposed too be soul mates aren’t we?” The words soul mate felt foreign on Marco’s tongue but he ignored it. Tom launched himself across the small space in-between the two teens. Tom hugged Marco, holding around his waist. “Thank you so much Marco, no one has offered to do that. Sure a lot of people have told me to take anger management but no one has tried to figure out why”

Marco sat with his arms raised awkwardly in the air, glancing around the small carriage before lightly placing his hands on Tom’s head. Marco let out a small laugh and Tom looked up at him. “What’s so funny?” Marco shook his head. “You’re such a dork” Tom pulled away from Marco and coughed, his cheeks going rosy. “This is you’re house isn’t it.” Tom said as he gestured to the window. Marco glanced at the window and nodded; Tom stood up and opened the door, holding it open for Marc to step out.  
“Thanks for the ride” Tom smiled. “Your welcome. I guess I’ll see you later” Tom said as he turned to get back in the carriage. Marco reached out and grabbed his arm. “Do you, uhm, do you want to come in?” Marco looked down at his feet. “I mean you don’t have too I was just wondering.” Tom stepped back out of the carriage. “I would be delighted” Marco scoffed. “How could such a dork be such a gentleman? Holding open carriage doors, using words like ‘delightful’” Tom laughed as he stepped forward; the carriage behind him burst into flames then disappeared. 

Marco said nothing as he turned and walked towards his front door, Tom following in suit. “Welcome home Marco and oh, who’s this?” His man asked as he walked out of the kitchen. Tom stood there awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot. “This is Tom. He’s a, uhm, special friend.” His mom looked like she was going to talk but she closed her mouth and gave him a knowing look. “oh, it’s nice too meet you Tom” She said as she held her hand out. Tom shook it then pulled his hand back. “It’s nice to meet you as well Mrs. Diaz” She glanced up at her son before talking again. “Well you too go, do whatever it was you were going too. I’m making hamburgers, I hope you can join us Tom” Tom nodded.

“I would be privileged mam” Mrs. Diaz nodded before she turned and walked back into the kitchen. “Well, come on” Marco said as he motioned for Tom too follow him. Tom walked behind him silently. When they reached Marco’s room Marco, much to Tom’s protest, held the door open for the latter this time. “You don’t have too hold the door open that’s my job” Tom mumbled. Marco rolled his eyes as he stepped into the room behind Tom. “Sorry about the mess. I wasn’t expecting company.” Tom looked around the room. “What are you talking about this room is spotless”

“It is not, my books are still on my desk, my bed isn’t made, agh, don’t even get me started on the carpet.” Tom laughed. “You’re crazy” Marco stood mentally checking off each reason why he thought his room was a train wreck. “ So what do you think Star is planning?” Marco asked as he sat down on his bed. “Knowing Star, probably something very extravagant.” Marco nodded. Tom walked over to Marco’s computer desk and sat down on top of it. “Hey, you’re going to break the desk” Tom glanced over at Marco. “Are you calling me fat, Marco?” 

Marco’s eyes widened and he shook his head no. “No, no, not at all. Your not fat you’re skinny. Wait no, I just, you look really good” Tom laughed as he watched Marco’s face turn red. “I think that’s the closet you’ve come to telling me that I’m hot” Marco glanced down at his hands. “Unless you think not, that’s fine.” Marco grumbled as he continued to stare at his hands. “I mean you’re not, not hot” Tom smirked. “Well I’m not going to Lie” Tom started as he stood up. “You are extremely attractive.”

“Don’t say embarrassing things like that” Marco said as he looked away from his hands to look up at Tom. “Try too stop me” Marco groaned as he fell back onto his bed. “This entire thing is so weird. I mean I’m 14 and I already have a soul mate and not just anyone, no, the prince of hell” Tom walked over and sat next to Marco. “I don’t think I’m that bad.” Marco sighed. “You’re not. I just, I don’t know” Tom leaned down, laying his head on Marco’s stomach, being careful of his horns. “Don’t think about it so hard. Let’s just live in the moment.” Marco laughed.

“Ya, you’re cheesy alright” Tom sighed as he closed his eyes. Marco was right, their whole scenario was kind of crazy but he wasn’t worried, not a single bit. After a moment he started to drift off into sleep. He could faintly hear Marco’s heartbeat and he smiled. Laying there with Marco just felt, right. He let the sound of Marco’s heartbeat aid his sleep as he finally fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Dinner with the Diaz's

“Tom, Marco, Star come eat!” Tom groaned as he pushed his head further into Marco’s stomach. “Tom” Tom didn’t respond. Tom heard Marco sigh and he felt himself being pushed off of Marco’s stomach. “I don’t want to get up” Tom opened his eyes to look over at Marco who had an open book in his hands. “Were you reading while I was asleep?” Marco nodded. “What are you reading?”

“A book on physiology and Anger management” Tom sat up and stretched his arms above his head. “For me?” Marco glanced up at Tom. “Who else would I need to read a book on anger management for?” Marco asked, Tom smiled. Marco folded the page he was on and sat his book next to him, taking off and placing his glasses on top of it. “Did my horns stab you at all?” Tom asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, still slightly groggy from his nap. “No” Marco said as he stood up. “But you did make my legs fall asleep. Tom reached his arms above his head and nodded. “Come on, my mom called us for dinner” Tom frowned as he looked down at his feet. Marco glanced over at him. “Is something wrong?” Tom shook his head.

“Not really it’s just.” He hesitated. “What if your parents don’t like me?” Marco stared at Tom for a moment before bursting into fits of laughter. “Wha- I, Hey it’s not funny!” Tom stuttered out as his cheeks went red and small flames wrapped themselves around his fingers. “I’m sorry it’s just” Marco’s sentence was cut off by another laugh. “Why on Earth would you think that?” Tom shrugged his shoulders and averted his gaze from his feet to look out of Marco’s window. “I don’t know it’s just, not many people like me since I’m, you know, a Demon Prince.” Marco reached over and lightly touched Tom’s check. “They’ll love you, especially since you’re so polite to them” Tom nodded and Marco patted his cheeks. “Alright well I am extremely hungry, let’s go eat”

Tom nodded and followed behind Marco as he walked down the stairs and into the dining room. The two walked to the table where Star and Marco’s parents were already seated. Star looked at Tom then at Marco with small smile. The table was set up with two chairs on two sides and one chair at the head of the table. Marco’s parents were seated in two of the chairs and Star was sitting at the head of the table. Tom walked over to the side with two empty seats and pulled Marco’s seat out for him. Marco covered his face with his hands as he sat down. Tom pulled out his own chair and sat down as well. “Okay now that everyone’s here we can say Eat” Marco’s mom said as she reached across the table where a plate of hamburgers were sitting. Tom reached over and grabbed one, sitting it on his plate. “Uhm, Marco” Marco looked over at Tom. “Yes?”

“I, uh. I don’t exactly know what these are or how to eat them.” Marco stared at Tom for a moment trying to decipher whether he was joking or if he was serious. After watching Tom awkwardly poke the sandwich and look around for a fork he deciphered that Tom was, in fact, telling the truth. “You pick it up and just, take a bite out of it.” Marco said with a shrug. Star watched the exchange with a wide smile. Tom picked up the hamburger and stared at it awkwardly for a moment, glancing at Marco then glancing back to the hamburger. He opened his mouth and took a small bite. He chewed for a minute before scrunching his face up in distaste. “It’s a bit to dry for my taste” Star all but jumped across the table to grab the mayonnaise and thrust it into tom’s hands. “Put this on it” She said. Tom grabbed it and stared at it for a second before Marco sighed dramatically and grabbed the bottle from his hand, tugging Tom’s plate towards himself. He took the top bun off and put some mayonnaise on it, spreading it around with a knife that was next to his plate, before placing the bun back and pushing the plate over to Tom.

Tom looks up at Marco with a look of admiration on his face. “Thank you” Tom said as he latched his arms around Marco’s stomach. “Jeez I put mayonnaise on your hamburger, nothing to get so happy about” He went to push the demon away but stopped when Tom pulled away on his own. “I’m sorry it’s just, nobody’s really done anything for me in a long time, it’s a nice change.” Marco smiled as he rested his hand on Tom’s head, being careful to keep away from the demon’s horns. “It’s fine” Tom smiled at him again and picked up his hamburger. He took a bigger bite than he did last time and a smile instantly graced itself across his face. “This is really good! Thanks Star” Star smiled wide as if she had just won the lottery. “I don’t even know what that stuff is called but it tastes amaaaazing” Star giggled as she drew the ‘a’ out for far longer than she needed to. Marco’s parents were oblivious of the small ordeal that had just happened, to wrapped up in there own small talk and Eskimo kisses to really pay attention. They ate in a comfortable silence. Tom occasionally tapping against Marco’s arm playfully and Star giggling happily from her end of the table. “So I planned you guy’s date for tomorrow at midnight. You don’t have to worry about clothes or anything because I will be supplying them for you. All you need to know is that you two are going to have the best date ever!” Tom and Marco laughed at stars enthusiasm, even though they were both worried about what the blonde had planned.

Tom was starting on his third hamburger when Marco had just finished his first. “Wow Tom, you sure can eat” Tom immediately stopped chewing and sat his hamburger down. “Oh uhm, I’m sorry.” Marco tilted his head in confusion. “You don’t have to apologize Tom, its fine” Tom didn’t reach out to pick up his hamburger again he instead pushed it away from himself and glanced at the floor. Marco’s mouth dropped into a frown. He hadn’t meant to hurt Tom’s feelings or anything he was just speaking without thinking. Tom could feel the awkwardness making its way through the air. “Well I should head back to the palace.” Tom said as he stood up. “Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Diaz for having me for dinner it was lovely, Star you’re a gem, as always.” Tom glanced over at Marco. “Will you walk me to the door?” Marco nodded, eager to be alone with the demon so he could apologize. Marco and Tom walked to the door opening it and stepping outside for a second of privacy. “I’m really sorry Tom I didn’t mean to-“ Tom reached his hand up to silence him. “I should be the one apologizing. I’m a prince, I shouldn’t have eaten that much it’s considered rude.” Marco went to argue but his mind seemed to go blank as Tom grabbed his hands and leaned in to give him a small kiss on the cheek.

Tom reached forward and kissed Marco’s cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” Tom asked. Marco nodded. “Uh, yeah” He stuttered out, his mind still fuzzy about the small kiss to his cheek. Tom reached up and ruffled Marco’s hair before turning and walking down the driveway to his carriage. He got inside and waved one final time through the window, before disappearing back into the underworld. Tom sighed as he held his head in his hands. He stepped out of the carriage and walked inside of the castle, his legs feeling slightly weak for reason’s unknown to him Tom’s hands grew warm and the fire that usually danced across his finger tips was now elegantly snaking it’s way up his arms. He only started to catch fire if he was extremely flustered or happy. At the moment he couldn’t tell which it was but he didn’t care, all he could think about was Marco. A content sigh escaped his lips as he made his way to his room, a light bounce in his usually heavy footsteps. He stepped into his room and sat down at his black desk where his palace homework sat completed on the side of the table and a black journal sat atop his desk. 

The journal was made of leather had the design of a black dragon curled up with dark fire raging around it as it slept peacefully. Tom had always enjoyed the design of this journal it made him smile slightly as he opened it up to the first page. He hadn’t written anything in it, he never had anything important to write about in the past but now, he did. He summoned a quill pen (He had always preferred them to regular pens and pencils) and wrote Marcos name on the top of the first page. He didn’t get any farther before someone was knocking on his door. He stood and grabbed his bunny, in case whoever it was made him angry, and walked to the door. He opened it and a vampire stood there with a large package and a clipboard. The words ‘paranormal expresses’ were printed across her black button up. “Delivery for Tom.” She said as she glanced up from skimming her paper. Tom nodded and she handed him the package. She disappeared a moment later and he pulled the package into his room and sat his rabbit on his bed. He looked for a sender and laughed when he saw a note attached to it.

Tom,  
This is your outfit for your date; DO NOT OPEN IT UNTIL TOMORROW OR I WILL FREEZE YOU AND YOUR PALACE AS WELL! Don’t worry; it’s not a bad outfit if I do say so myself and I think you will be quite please when tomorrow comes. I have nothing left to say so hers a picture of a bunny Marco doodled.  
-Star Butterfly

Tom laughed at Marco’s attempt of drawing a rabbit at the bottom of the note. He propped the package up against is door only a small tug of curiosity made his eyes give the package a once over before he returned to his desk. He looked down at the mostly blank page and picked up his quill. 

‘Hello journal my name is Tom and I have a very important person that I want to tell you about…’ 

It had taken Tom a surprisingly long time to write the two pages about Marco that he wanted to get out so he didn’t have it bottled inside of him like some can of emotional sadness and hellfire. When he had finished it was late and as he laid down to sleep he realized that the reason it was so difficult to write about the boy was because he barley knew anything about him. Hopefully all of that would change tomorrow after their date. Just the word had Tom’s cheeks burning red and his hands shot up to cover his face even though he was under night’s inky veil and no living soul was near him. He had chalked it up to a defense mechanism that he had developed to protect himself from embarrassment. Tom rolled his body to the side, grunting quietly at his horns, which did nothing but get in his way. After finding an awkward yet oddly comfortable position he closed his eyes and went to sleep, thoughts of Marco and his journal dancing around in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so right now i have no internet so i'm not going to be updating as much as i usually do so forgive me if i can't upload as much as I want too. I'm going to try to upload as much as I can but my computer is being really stupid lately so until I can talk update again, enjoy this new chapter. ^-^ (p.s. Please forgive my grammatical errors I haven't looked over this chapter yet)


	4. Journals and Teachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's teacher makes pokes fun at him for writing about his feelings, but not in a bad way.

Waking up at the crack of dawn wasn’t something Tom was particularly happy with. His eyes flashing red as he growled and moved to cover his face so the artificial light from his chandelier didn’t bare down upon his tiered eyes. “Wakey wakey sleeping beauty. I hope you did your homework” Tom groaned at the sound of his teacher’s voice. “Ugh, go bother another one of your students” His teacher laughed. “Other students? What other students?” Tom groaned again. “Oh, what’s this?” Tom’s eyes shot open as he sat up and looked over at his teacher who was holding his journal open in his hands as if he owned it. “Hey! Give that back!” Tom yelled as he fumbled to stand up and rush towards his teacher. His teacher cleared his throat and ruffled his green hair. “Hello journal my name is Tom and I have a very important person I want to tell you about” His teacher looked up at Tom.

“Awe is this about you’re little crush on Star?” He asked in a mocking voice as grabbed Tom’s shirt and held him up and away. “This person is very special to me, even if I don’t know them very well I want to.” His teacher gave him a puppy dog look before returning to the book.

“I know I myself haven’t fully grasped the ‘soul mates’ part yet I want to say that this person’s name is” 

“Malachite!” Tom yelled.

“Marco Diaz and I think I love Him”

Malachite stared down at his paper for a second before looking over at Tom. He let the boy go who immediately snatched his journal back before the fallen angel could read more of it. “Tom” He said with a smirk and Tom groaned. “Love is a big word for a kid your size” Tom groaned. Here it comes, he’s going to go into one of his stupid pointless speeches about things Tom already knew about. “But love doesn’t really have to do with your size does it?” Malachite asked as he grabbed Tom’s homework off of his desk and looked over it. “It’s all in the heart and if your heart says hat you love this Diaz kid then by all means take that and do what you will with it just don’t let it disrupt your schoolwork and we’ll be fine” Tom grumbled angrily to himself as he grabbed his bunny and held it to his chest and pet it fiercely, not noticing when the bunnies hairs stuck up from being fluffed. “Can we just get our lesson over with so I can leave. I have somewhere to be tonight. Malachite raised an eyebrow. “Does it have something to do with that Diaz kid?”

Tom found himself growing angry at the other. “He has a name you know, it’s Marco” He said his voice distorting. Malachite simply laughed at his student. “Oh well doesn’t matter” Malachite said with a small shrug of his shoulders, his dark green cloak waved around his body as his shoulders moved. “Alright well get dressed we’re going to be training today, it won’t take long just basic warm ups and such so if you hurry up you can go to whatever it is that has captured your attention.” Tom groaned and sat up. “Why are you in such a hurry there speed racer?” Malachite asked as Tom hopped around his room pulling up his pants with one hand and brushing his teeth with the other. “I -ave a da-e” He gargled out through a mouth full of tooth paste as he buttoned his pants. Malachite stared at him trying to decipher what his student had said. Tom walked into his bathroom and spit toothpaste into the sink. He turned the water faucet on and ducked his head under it, drinking some then spitting it back out. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“I said I have a date” Tom said as he looked walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his jacket off of his desk chair. “Is it with this Marco kid?” Malachite asked with a smirk. “Yes, it is and I would like to be on time so if we could get on with today that would be great.” Malachite laughed as he turned and walked out of Tom’s room, the teen was following closely behind him. “So where are we going to do our warm up today?” Tom asked as he put his hand in his pockets. “Palace courtyard” Malachite said as he turned down a hallway. “And what are we going to be doing?” Tom asked as Malachite opened the large front doors of the palace. Malachite didn’t reply to him as he walked to the palace courtyard. “Alright” Malachite said as he turned towards Tom. “Basic warm ups start now”

Thirty minutes later Tom laid sprawled against the stone courtyard panting. “This is why we have training, look at you. You can barley throw a punch without running out of breathes.” Tom merely groaned in response as he lifted his hand for Malachite to help him up. “Okay, we’ll pick it up tomorrow” Malachite said as he grabbed Tom’s hand and pulled him up. “Tell me how your date goes” Malachite said as he turned and cut a hole with his dimension scissors. Tom turned and walked back to his palace doors. “Oh and Tom!” Tom turned his head towards Malachite. “Don’t forget to use protection!” Tom’s body was on fire the entire walk back to his room.

By the time Tom walked into his room he had cooled down a bit and only his ears were still laced with fire. As soon as Tom walked into his room his mirror lit up with a call from Star. “Hey Star” Tom said once he had accepted the call. “Put on your outfit I’ll be there in 20 minutes to pick you up to take you to your date, bye” the mirror cut off as Star hung up. Tom sighed as he glanced up at the package leaning against his door and grabbed it. He laid it on his bed and slowly unzipped it. When he saw what was in it his breathe caught in his throat. Their was a beautiful black dress inside, it was long sleeved and wrapped around his shoulders and went to his mid-thigh. He picked it up and smiled at it. He stripped out of the clothes and put the dress on, zipping up the zipper on the side. It had a black ribbon around the middle of it and it flared slightly around his feet. He looked back in the package and saw a pair of black flats, which he put on as he stared at himself in the mirror. He thought he looked stunning, he could only hope that Marco thought the same.

Tom stood staring at himself for a moment before he sat down on his bed and picked up his rabbit. He pet it gently as it stretched its paws on his chest and closed its eyes. Tom smiled at it as he continued petting it. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against his head rest, briefly wondering when Star would arrive before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK FROM THE DEAD! That's right I am back in action and I am so ready to continue this story, I got my internet back so I can now upload new chapters *Happy squeals* I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, i'm sorry that it is not very long I will be making longer ones in the future so just enjoy this for now.
> 
> On a completely unrelated note, I am going to be taking prompts for any Marco/Tom stories that you want me to write on my tumblr syllabusartist.tumblr.com so just message me with a prompt (I will also write other characters from other shows and things but only if I know who they are so i apologize in advance if you send me a prompt for a character/show that I am not familiar with. Also feel free to message me just to talk) So ya just message me your prompts and I will get to them as soon as I can. I'll talk to you guys in my next chapter, Chow!


	5. Ferris Wheel

“Tom wake up!” Tom’s eyes snapped open at the yell. “Wha – I- What?” He looked to his left where he saw Star standing with one hand on her hip and the other holding her wand. He looked at his chest where his bunny was still sleeping soundly. He picked it up as gently as he could and sat it down on his pillow. “Alright come on, come on. Marco is waiting for you!” Tom shook his head to wake himself up as he stood up and walked towards Star. He glanced over at his mirror and snapped his fingers to make his horns and third eye disappear as well as the purplish tent to his skin. “So where are you taking me?” Tom asked as Star grabbed his elbow and guided him through the dimensional portal she stopped abruptly and looked Tom over before using her wand to make a shiny coat of black paint gloss over his fingernails. “I’ll let Marco explain it. It’s a human thing” Star said as she let go of Tom’s elbow. Tom looked around, there tall mechanical machines around him that had people on them and they were, screaming? Tom briefly thought to himself if the people were being injured but he stopped when he saw the back of Marcos head. 

“Marco!” Tom called out and the brunette turned around. Tom could see Marco’s smile when he saw him but Tom frowned slightly as Marco’s smile drifted off of his face and was replaced with a look of disbelief. “Tom!” Marco whisper yelled once he had walked over to the demon. ‘What are you wearing?” Tom cocked his head in confusion. What was wrong with his outfit? He glanced down at himself, the dress was an appropriate length and he didn’t think he looked bad. “What? Do you not like it?” Tom asked self consciously as he tugged at the bottom of the dress. “Tom, dresses are for girls. You’re a boy.” Tom folded his arms across his chest and moved his legs close together. “I don’t see anything wrong with it Marco, clothes don’t have genders they’re inanimate pieces of cloth used to cover a body.” Marco stared at Tom for a moment before he realized that the demon had tears dancing on his eyelashes. “Oh no, I didn’t mean to upset you Tom, I was just a little, well, shocked. You look absolutely gorgeous” Marco said as he hugged the other around the waist.

Tom wiped at his eyes in an embarrassed manner before speaking. “So what is this place, A torture plain or something? Everyone is screaming and all of these mechanisms look like they could hurt someone.” Tom said as he glanced around. “Uhm no” Said Marco as he grabbed Tom’s hand. “This is called a fair and those mechanical things are called rides, there actually pretty fun.” Tom looked at Marco, disbelief written on his face. “So you mean that these people-“ He waved his arms towards the fair rides. “Ride those things on purpose?” Marco nodded and Tom stared at him dumbfounded. Demons he got but people, people are just crazy. “Do I have to ‘Ride’ One of those?” Tom asked as Marco walked towards the gravitron, motioning for Tom to follow him. “Yes and here” Marco passed Tom a wristband. “Star got us unlimited wrist bands so we can ride any ride as many times as we want” Tom, who was still wary of the ‘Metal torture devices’ “Come on they are not that scary” Marco said as he put his hands into his pocket. Tom scoffed “You say that as if I’m scared of them, which is a completely ridiculous notion” Tom said as he walked beside Marco. “Well then which one do you want to ride first?” Marco asked as he glanced over at Tom from the corner of his eyes. “Uh” Tom stood silent for a second before shrugging his shoulders. “Any suggestions?” Marco held a hand up to his chin in thought “How about the fire ball?” Tom had no idea what the fireball was and he was slightly scared, wait no. He was a demon prince, he was not scared of anything. He pulled his shoulders back and stood up straight. “Okay, where is it?” Marco smiled and grabbed Tom’s hand and tugged him in the direction of the ride.

The ride was a nightmare with bolts, that’s what Tom thought about it anyway. The structure was much taller than Tom would have liked. It was a ride that looked like a massive bar that was holding a circle of seats that were all facing in at one another. There were other bars that were holding the structure up but they didn’t have any purpose on the actual ride itself. Tom nervously gripped his hands together and tugged at the bottom of his dress. “uh, you know what I actually change my mind” Marco smiled at Tom as he continued to walk towards the ride. “What, are you scared Tom?” Tom scoffed at him and took a small step forward. “No I’m not scared, do I look like a baby to you?” Marco smiled as he got into the line for the line. “You don’t look like a baby but you do look like a scardey cat” Marco taunted. Tom walked over to him in the line and playfully pushed him, his arms were slowly catching fire and his cheeks were turning red with embarrassment.

It took about five minutes for Tom and Marco to reach the front of the line. The five minutes was spent with Marco poking fun at Tom and Tom nervously fidgeting with the hem of his dress. The ride keeper opened up the small gate that block the line from the ride and Marco walked forward, Tom reluctantly followed behind him. Marco sat in one of the empty chairs and pulled the seatbelt down over his shoulders. Tom sat and followed Marco’s lead. He pulled the seatbelt over his shoulder and held it in place. “How do you stay in the seat?” Tom asked as he played with the seatbelt. “The pull down bar things lock so that you don’t fall out” Tom made a look of understanding before looking back at the floor. “The ride will begin in 30 seconds” The ride keeper said and a nervous look broke across his face. “Marco, Marco this thing isn’t locking, Marco please it’s not locking” Tom said as he pulled the seatbelt closer to his body. “Calm down it will lock” Tom closed his eyes but opened them when he felt the ride begin to move. Tom pulled at the seatbelt and sighed in relief. 

The ride swayed slowly back and forth at first, as if it was gaining up speed to go higher. Every time the ride would swing to one side it would slowly go higher until eventually when it swung it was horizontal in the air before plunging back down to swing to the other side. Tom closed his eyes and clutched onto the seatbelt. He could hear Marco’s happy yelling from beside him but he didn’t dare open his eyes. He wanted off, he was more scared than he would ever admit. He opened his eyes when he felt his hand being pried off of the seatbelt he opened his eyes and they flashed red until Marco held his hand and laughed at his anger. His eyes went back to normal and he didn’t close them this time. He was too busy staring at Marco to think about his fear. Marco laughed again and Tom thought that it was the most adorable thing that he had ever seen. Tom moved his eyes back to stare at the people that were seated in front of them. Some of them looked scared but most of them were smiling and screaming. 

The ride started to slow down and when it stopped Tom shakily pulled the seatbelt off of him and moved to get out of the seat. When he stepped down his legs gave out beneath him and he fell onto the platform. “Woah slow down there” Marco said as he helped Tom up and led him to the exit. “It’s natural for your legs to feel weak after you get off rides” Tom nodded and shook his head. “But I’m not natural, I’m everything but natural” Tom grumbled to himself. Marco laughed and held onto Tom as he led him off of the platform. “I say we get something to eat” Marco said as he grabbed Tom’s hand. Tom didn’t reply he merely tried to keep his fingers from flaming and burning Marco. Marco led Tom to a food stand and stared at the menu for a moment. “What do you want to eat?” Marco asked as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. “I don’t know what any of those are” Tom said as he gestured to the menu, he readjusted his hand in Marco’s so that there fingers were laced together. “Right, I forgot” Marco stared at the menu for a moment before walking over to the register. “Can I get one pink cotton candy, one blue, a funnel cake and two sweet teas?” Marco asked. The cashier smiled and typed his order into the cash register. “That will be $9.63” Marco handed her a 10 and told her to keep the change.

Marco grabbed his food and drinks from the Cashier, causing him to remove his grip from Tom’s hand, and turned to Tom. “Come on, let’s go sit down” Marco said as he walked towards the picnic style tables. Tom followed behind Marco and took a seat across from him. Marco pushed the funnel cake into the middle of the table and gave Tom his tea. Tom grabbed it and held it close to his body. He put his lips around the straw (He only knew how to use one because Malachite liked to use them when he drunk literally anything) and took a small sip. The drink was sweet and Tom found that he quite enjoyed the taste of it. “Okay do you want blue or pink?” Marco asked as he raised the two bags of cotton candy in the air. Tom stared at him for a moment before reaching out and grabbing the blue bag. Marco opened up his bag of cotton candy and tore off a small piece of it. Tom stared at him and watched him eat it before turning to his own food. He ripped a piece off and hesitantly put the food into his mouth. He nearly choked in surprise when he felt the food dissolve in his mouth. Marco laughed at Tom’s face as he tried to make heads and tails of the food. 

“Humans have weird taste in edible things” Tom said as if he didn’t like it but he put another piece in his mouth anyway. “We don’t have weird taste in edible things, you’re just not used to eating our food” Marco pointed out as put another piece of the sugary candy into his mouth, sighing in happens as the taste washed over his taste buds. ‘It’s still weird, what is this stuff made out of anyway?” Tom asked skeptically as he put another piece of the candy into his mouth. “Uh, Sugar” Marco responded. Tom looked over at Marco with a quizzical look on his face, “and what else?” Marco laughed as he took another sip of his tea. “That’s it, its pure sugar” Tom made a disgusted face. “No wonder you humans have so many health problems” he said. Marco shrugged his shoulders before continuing to eat his food. They ate in silence until all that was left of their food was the ice at the bottom of their cups. 

“I’ll throw our trash away” Marco said with a small smile as he collected their trash and walked to the trash can. Tom smiled as he glanced down at his fingers, trying not to chip at the paint. “Excuse me mam” Tom was still staring down at his fingers when he felt someone pull at the hem of his dress. He glanced beside him where a small boy, who looked to be about 10, was standing. “Oh, I’m sorry sir” He said as he released Tom’s dress. “My sissy wants to know where you got your dress” He said as he pointed towards another table where a girl, who looked about 15 was sitting. “Oh” Tom said. “It was a present from a really good friend of mine” Tom said, slightly embarrassed. “Oh, okay I’ll tell her. You look really pretty by the way sir, have a nice night” The boy said as he turned and walked away from the table back towards his table. Tom watched in awe as the boy sat down, still slightly confused from what had just happened.   
“I see you have an admirer” Tom jumped at the sudden sound of Marco’s voice. “Uh, he wanted to know where I got my dress.” Tom said as he stood up and smoothed out his dress. Marco reached out and grabbed Tom’s hand as he tugged him towards another ride. “What did you tell him?” Tom shrugged his shoulders. “That I got it from a friend of mine.” Marco nodded. “I already know what we’re riding next” Tom nodded as he walked hand in hand with Marco. The longer they walked the more Tom started to notice the way people were looking at him. He scooted closer to Marco and subconsciously pulled at the bottom of his dress. “Is something wrong?” Marco asked him after a moment. “No” Tom lied, he could feel people staring at him and it made him more uncomfortable then he’s ever felt before. “Well the ride is right here, come on” Marco said as he tugged Tom’s hand towards a line. Tom was a bit upset about the stares he had been getting but he wasn’t going to let it ruin his night with Marco.

The next ride Marco dragged him to look wasn’t really a ride at all. It was a tall set of connected slides, 4 of them. They were colored in light shades of blue, yellow, purple and pink. There wasn’t a single person on the slides and Marco excitedly tugged on Tom’s hand. “Grab one of these and follow me” Marco said as he grabbed a small brown blanket that was hanging over the metal gate that surrounded the slides. Tom grabbed one of the blankets (that was much heavier than it looked) and followed behind Marco as he walked up the steep metal steps beside the slide. When they reached the top a man was sleeping in a chair leaning against the metal railing, Tom assumed it was the ride keeper. “Sit your blanket on the top of the slide, then sit on it.” Marco said as he laid his down. Tom followed his instructions, the blanket rubbed against his legs. “Okay now grab onto the edge of the slide and push yourself down.” Tom glanced over at Marco then down the slide. It was now or never, he thought to himself as his hand grabbed onto the edge of the slide.

They ended up going on the slide 9 more times before deciding to ride something else. “Well how about you choose Tom” Marco said as they laid there blankets back over the side railing. Tom glanced around before his eyes landed on a booth where people where throwing darts at balloons. “Darts?” He asked with a small shrug. “Sure, yea, Darts are fun” Marco said as he grabbed Tom’s hand and led him to the booth. “20 Darts please” Marco said as he sat a 10 dollar bill on the counter. The man took the money and sat the darts in front of Marco. The brown haired boy slid 10 of them to Tom. “Alright Tom, watch the master work” Marco said as he cracked his knuckles.

He didn’t hit a single balloon.

“Well, I, uh” Marco looked over at Tom. “The wind messed me up, yea, the wind” Marco said as he chuckled awkwardly. “Sure Marco” Tom said with a smile as he picked up the darts. “It was totally the wind” Tom threw the darts one at a time; he didn’t miss a single balloon. “Which one?” The man behind the booth asked as he pointed a finger at the stuffed animals hanging above them. “Uh” Tom glanced over at Marco. “You pick” Marco glanced up at the plush animals before deciding on the rainbow colored dragon. “Have a nice night!” Marco said to the man as he walked away from the booth with Tom. “How are you so good at darts?” Marco asked Tom as he clutched the plush dragon to his chest. Tom shrugged his shoulders. Marco grabbed Tom’s hand. “Come on. There’s one more thing I want to ride before we leave.” Tom squeezed his hand around Marco’s, a small smile gracing across his face. 

Marco led him to a giant wheel with tiny carts dangling from it, the line was basically empty because the fair was closing soon. Marco walked up to a gate where the ride keeper was standing and after flashing him there wrist bands they were led into one of the carts. “Marco what’s this ride called?” Tom asked as he took a seat next to his boyfriend. “It’s called a Ferris Wheel” Marco said as he glanced off the side of the cart. After a minute of comfortable silence the ride moved. The cart went up a few feet before stopping. Tom desperately clutched Marco’s hand as he glanced off the edge. After a few minutes the cart stopped at the top. Marco nervously picked at the sleeve of his jacket as Tom looked off the side of the cart. Tom stared in awe at the light pinks and oranges the dusted the sky as the sun hid itself behind the horizon. “Tom” Marco asked in a small voice, the demon turned and looked at him. “Look I, Just, Don’t get mad at me okay?” Marco asked as he looked into Tom’s eyes. “Why would I get mad at you?” Marco reached up and gently cupped Tom’s face with his hands. Tom stopped breathing for a second as Marco leaned forward. 

“Can I kiss you?” Marco asked Tom, his breathe ghosting over Tom’s lips. Tom glanced up and met Marco’s gaze. “Yes” Tom saw the small smile Marco made before brushing their lips across one another. Tom leaned forward, his eyes closing. Then he felt Marco’s lips on his, gently kissing him, and in that moment; nothing else mattered. All of Tom’s problems, his worries, they all disappeared and he realized two things as Marco’s gentle fingers brushed his cheeks.

He loved Marco and that no matter what happened after this, he knew that Marco by his side; he would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Here's a fluffy update for everyone that's been asking. I am so sorry that i didn't update sooner, my computer has a virus and i have to take it to the shop today so they can fix it so I have to use my friends laptop. I hope you guys enjoy this update and comment because you guys comments give me life. So yea, i'll talk to you guys in the next update, bye!


End file.
